1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cushions and more particularly pertains to a new portable cushion apparatus for positioning between a user and a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cushions is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,241 describes a cushion for sporting events. Another type of cushion is U.S. Pat. No. 5,553,219 having a means for attaching to a conventional stadium seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a cushioning apparatus that may be utilized in a variety of different configurations for various applications, such as a single seat cushion, an interconnected plurality of seat cushions, a personal floor mat, or a flotation mat.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by consisting of a plurality of pad members that are interconnectable and water-resistant.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cushion apparatus that is easily foldable into a transport configuration, with handles and a carrying strap.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cushion apparatus that is multi-functional.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a plurality of pad members each having a first portion and a second portion. Each of the pad members is movable between a folded position and an unfolded position. The plurality of pad members includes a first end pad member. A second end pad member, and a plurality of middle pad member. A flexible first coupler is attached to and extends away from a first side of the first end pad member. A flexible second coupler is attached to and extends away from a second side of the second end pad member. The first and second couplers are attached to first and second sides of the plurality of middle pad members respectively. The pad members have a plurality of handles for grasping onto by a hand of a user.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.